Depravity
by BellaIvory
Summary: The original content of this story was deleted by FF. This is now a platform that lets me connect to the fans of this story and keep them updated.
1. Chapter 1

***Newest Update***

Okay, I need to update my amazing fans of this story. I had 79 reviews and somewhere around 70 followers for this story before it was deleted by FF. I warned you guys that it might happen, since I had been forewarned that I was reported. I also came up with a plan.

I am in the process of getting an invitation to post my story on Archive of Our Own. It is my understanding that they don't censor stories like FanFiction does. I think my story will be safe there though. I will let you guys know more when more information is available. Until then, I am contemplating what to do about my story here on FF. I once read a story where they posted an abridged version of their story here, but then posted the unabridged version elsewhere. Im wondering if that might be a good avenue for this story. In the beginning, a lot of things might be missing. Maybe it will take me attempting to abridge the chapters and see what they look like.

The other option is for me to post small summaries here, so yall will know when I update to AO3 (Archive of Our Own)?

Either way, I'm in the process of making a facebook page for myself. It isn't much at the moment, but if you want, you can follow me there and I can keep you updated. www facebook com / b. bellaIvory

Okay, just to review. FanFiction rudely deleted my story which I was emotionally draining myself to write, and I'm attempting to find my fans that wish to finish the journey of my story with me.

 ***My Update before Deletion* Author's Note:**

In chapter six, I am confessing something similar, so I also wanted to confess it here for those who might read it here and might now make it to chapter six, yet still criticize me. This story is a work of fiction, yet born out of my own experiences with the topic. There has been serious complaints about people who have been traumatized reading this story, and me being insensitive to them. Only those reviewers don't realize that I am one of the traumatized. _**I am a victim of molestation, sexual assault and rape all on different occasions.**_ This may come as a surprise to you, but writing this story is oddly therapeutic. I have learned a lot on my **20+** years since my _first_ molestation. In my own way, I aim to show the positivity that can happen after such horrible events (although I am not in any way saying that these events are positive events). Only problem is that you have to be able to read through them first in order to get to the process of healing. I'm not sure if this clears anything up for you, but at least now you know.

 ***Original* Summary:**

So I want to run a story idea past you guys. It's been flitting around in my head for at least a month. This story is called Depravity for a reason, and is also rated M for a very important reason. This will eventually lead to being a love story, but there will be plenty of angst in the meantime.

This story is set after Blood Promise. The Queen is still alive. Rose and Lissa still have their bond. Dimitri is no longer a Strigoi. He is currently at court, allowed to roam around although he is still not trusted at the beginning of this story.

Lissa and Rose end up getting kidnapped by some very sick minded Moroi men. They think it would be fun to _play_ with the Dragomir Princess and her pet Dhampir. They continually drug Lissa and Rose, making it impossible for Adrian to find them. In the meantime, they turn Lissa and Rose into sexual machines so to say. There is bondage and rape themes thoroughly rampant during this phase of the story- hence why it's called Depravity. They basically force Lissa and Rose to do things they would never have considered, basically being bi-sexual. There will be A LOT of lemons during this time period. Each 'session' is taped and sent to court. The guardians watch these 'sessions', hoping to find leads. Dimitri helps, hoping to be able to help Lissa. Can he stand seeing Rose treated that way? Can he help find the woman who saved him, who he swore to protect? What happens when they finally are rescued? How will court treat them? How will Christian, Adrian and Dimitri treat them? How do these events effect Lissa and Rose? Send me some reviews if ya'll are interested. Or Pms, whatever. Maybe I am the only freak on this website interested in a story like this, or maybe some of you would enjoy reading it as well. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, I wanted to update you guys on everything. So far, I have been able to make an account on AO3 (Archive of Our Own). I just now posted the 6th chapter that most of you read before Depravity was deleted here. I am still working on Chapter Seven. I've had some drama in my life that caused it to go on a little of a back burner, but I am actually working on it RIGHT NOW lol. It will probably end up being a longer chapter. So far, its 4500 words, and I feel like there are still a lot of things that need to happen before I can end the chapter. For instance, I haven't even begun the DPOV, and I think we both know that one will be a doozy. Anyways, you guys can find me on AO3 as BellaIvory or on facebook.

www facebook com /

let me see if I type some words in between if you guys can see it. Alright, the ending for the facebook url is B . BellaIvory. I think of it like Be Beautiful Ivory. Bella does mean beautiful after all…. And if you guys ever saw me, you would understand why I call myself Ivory lol. Actually, my fiance calls me his Ivory Princess.

Anyways, I'll continue working on chapter 7, and I hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
